


Bitter, Sweet, and Savory Memories

by darkestangl



Series: Tedgens FTW [8]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, i didnt beta this i Die like a man, i named ted Ted Allicin in honor of Brad Leone, ig lmao, surprise i still dont understand how to tag, ted and owen are cousins aha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkestangl/pseuds/darkestangl
Summary: Ted's making Henry's signature dish in a video and it brought so many memories back.aka Tedgens Chef AU where Henry is a famous celebrity chef and Ted is a chef for a cooking magazine that also has youtube series(basically like Bon Appétit in yt)





	1. One Video Won't Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by Bon Appétit's videos, I watch them like religiously and I love every single one of them. (If you watch them too and you can spot the references that I put here, let me know ;) )
> 
> In the future, I will (possibly, fingers crossed) turn this into a series, a saf x tgwdlm series, the next one would most likely be curtwen. But you gotta wait for that.
> 
> English is my 2nd language, so please excuse and grammatical and spelling mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy~

11 PM.

Henry went around his restaurant one last time, making sure that everything's right in their place, all doors were locked. He stepped out of the restaurant and locked the door behind him. He walked to his car then opened the car door. ' _ Did I forget to lock it earlier? Doesn't matter,' _ he thought. He sat on the driver's seat, turned the car on, and drove home.

Henry felt exhausted. It's friday and the restaurant was a war zone. A celebrity had a dinner party there. Everyone was running back and forth. A new chef almost burned the kitchen. It was a long day for him. 

Henry's happy with his life. He had a successful business. He made a name for himself as a chef and  _ metaphorically  _ gave his parents, who were trying to crush his dream, middle fingers to their face. 

Henry wished he could get a break.

After 30 minutes he finally arrived at his house. He rushed to his bedroom and threw his body to the bed. The mattress felt a hundred times more comfortable than usual. Henry almost fell asleep, but a notification from his phone woke him up. He took the phone from his pocket and turned it on.

_ New videos from Lezat.del : Ted Tries to Recreate Henry Hidgens' Raspberry Pork Chop From Taste Only  _

_ ‘Ted's making my dish?’ _ he thought. All of his exhaustion seemed to fly away instantly.

Henry and Ted met each other when they're in culinary school. They're very close, but they still tried to be better than the other. He never thought that after they graduate they would be where they are now, successful in their own way. Henry with his business, and Ted with his web shows and magazine. It's been a while since they talked with each other. Henry missed him.

Henry stood up and went to change his clothes. He lay down on his bed after. Should he watch the video? Should he sleep?

_ ‘One video won't hurt.’ _

.

"Hey Curt," Ted greeted his co worker as he stepped into their office.

"Hey, Ted. You should go directly to the test kitchen. Tati's been waiting for you there," said Curt who's busy typing on his laptop.

"Tati? What for?" asked Ted. He didn't think he had anything that need to be done.

Curt lifted his head and looked at Ted in disbelief, "For your new show! Blind Tester? Does that ring a bell?"

Ted hit his own forehead, "Holy shit." He quickly grabbed his apron and rushed to the elevator.

Tatiana was standing at the test kitchen door, her hand was folded in front of her chest. 

"Hey, Tatiana. You look great today," Ted gave her a wide smile. 

"You're late, Allicin," said Tatiana with a flat expression.

"I know and I'm sorry," Ted put his hands together.

The woman rolled her eyes, "The camera is ready. Take this, put it later. Come on." She handed him a blindfold and walked into the kitchen. Ted followed her.

"Oh hey, Vinny," Ted greeted Vincent who's ready with his camera behind the counter. "Should I jump right into it?"

"Whenever you're ready," said the cameraman.

"Okay I'm ready."

"And… Action."

.

"Hey, everyone. I'm Ted and this is a new show from Lezat.del, Blind Tester," said the man in the video. The text on the screen said  _ Ted Allicin, Senior Editor, _ showing the viewer the guy's name and position.

Henry chuckled. ‘ _ I still can't believe that "Allicin" is actually his name _ ,’ he thought.

"So all I know is, I'm going to test a dish with blindfold on," Ted showed the blindfold to the camera, "and I have to recreate whatever dish I'm about to eat as close as possible. And I can only use my tongue and hand to guess the ingredients. Well, nose too."

The video then showed a now blindfolded Ted with a filled plate in front of him.

"Can I… can I start?" asked Ted, probably to someone off camera. He picked the plate up and brought them closer to his face. 

"This smells delicious. I can't really tell what it is from the smell but I think I smell some fruit?" said Ted, "I'm just gonna taste it."

Ted put the plate down and touched the food. "I'm gonna guess it's like sliced meat, maybe steak."

He took one slice and put it in his mouth. He was quiet for a while. "I can tell that it's pork. And I can taste some raspberry, maybe red wine. Thyme, salt and pepper definitely." 

Hearing Ted's guess, Henry was quite impressed. The dish didn't have that many recipe and it's actually not that hard to make. But to guess what's in it just by taste, not everyone can do that.

"Maybe it's seared on a pan and then cooked in the oven." ‘ _ Not quite, but close _ ,’ Henry thought.

"I can't really tell if there's anything else. I'm done, you can take this away." 

The video cut to Ted, without blindfold, writing some ingredients on a piece of paper and mumbling to himself. "Should we go shopping now?" Ted said to the camera.

For the next 12 minutes of the video, Ted was cooking, sometimes a joke or two was cracked. While watching the video, Henry muttered some comments about his technique and the ingredients that's used under his breath. What he got right, and what needed to be fixed. A smile was on his face from the start of the video until it's finished.

_ ‘I miss him.’ _

.

"Okay. I'm done. This is the closest I can get to the food that I tasted before, I think," Ted sighed, rubbing his hands together. He spun the plate in front of him, checking the last bit of detail on the dish.

"Should I cover it with the plate cover, what's it called? Cloche, yeah. I know english, I went to culinary school," he said jokingly. The cameraman, Vincent, rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Ted covered his plate and clapped his hand. "Now we wait for Tati to get here."

Thirty minutes later, Tatiana's finally there, with a tray and a cloche, probably a plate under it, on top of it. She put the tray beside Ted's covered plate.

"So, how was it? How did you do?" she asked Ted.

"I would say I did pretty well, not trying to be too cocky, though," he shrugged. "You know, why don't you give this show to Owen? He's so much better at guessing things like this than me."

"I sure am," shouted Owen from the counter behind them. "Shut up, Carvour," barked Ted. They started mocking each other. 

Tatiana stared directly at the camera and said, "This is the kind of cousins' banter that we have to deal with here in the test kitchen." Both Ted and Owen let out an offended "Hey!"

Tatiana rolled her eyes. "You, sir, keep saying you have the best taste buds in the test kitchen. And the show was originally for Owen, but he has his other show to worry about."

"Of course, I'm the second option," Ted huffed, pretended to be hurt. Tatiana didn't even bat an eye.

"Anyway, let's see if your senses are as good as you say they are. Shall we?" Tatiana held both cloches and lifted them at the same time, putting them on the side. She hummed, "They look pretty similar, I must say."

Ted sighed, "Well, thank fuck, I mean God, I can't curse." Tatiana, Vincent, and a few other people in the background laughed.

"I should tell you the dish's name and where it's from," said Tatiana. 

Ted nodded, "Yeah, for the viewer too. They probably know already from the video's title but, anyway. Shoot."

"So this is," Tatiana pointed at the plate that she brought, "Raspberry pork chop, a recipe made by Henry Hidgens."

Ted's eyes widened, "THE Henry Hidgens?"

"One and only," she added. 

"Holy shit, wait, fuck. Wait! I'm sorry. Holy cow, family friendly." He gave the camera a thumbs up. Everyone laughed again.

"Anyway, it's time to taste it. I'll eat the original first, to refresh my memory." Tatiana grabbed a fork and ate a piece of meat from the plate that she brought. Her shoulders dropped, she sighed, "It's so good. Let's try yours." She then tasted the one that Ted made. Tatiana hummed, "It's pretty similar, I must say. You got the meat right, pork loin chop, it's a bit overcooked…"

Ted was not paying attention to what Tatiana said after. He nodded along, pretending like he's listening. His mind drifted off to the guy whose name was mentioned by Tatiana before. Henry Hidgens, his old friend.

_ ‘We haven't met each other in what, 3 years? Has it really been 3 years? How is he? Is he taking care of himself? He must be so busy now. So successful, I'm proud. _

_ I miss him.’ _

Fingers snapping in front of his face brought Ted back from his mind. "Huh? What?"

"Why are you smiling like that? What are you thinking about?" Tatiana chuckled.

"Nothing, what're you saying?" Ted tried to divert the topic.

"I asked you if you add any wine to the sauce." Tatiana rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah I did 'cause I tasted a bit of sweetness and I thought it's from red wine," Ted explained.

"That's what I thought, but the recipe doesn't have any red wine in it. Anyway, you did a really great job, I'm proud. And now I'm leaving." Tatiana waved at the camera and moved away from the frame.

"Why are you leaving?" asked Ted.

"Because you need to record the outro," Vincent answered.

Ted clapped his hands. "Oh yeah. Right. Okay. Let's do it. Is it a different take or…"

Owen, who always pop out of nowhere, held a clapperboard in front of the camera, blocking Ted's face. "Hey!"

"Cut!" Owen shouted and clapped it shut.

"That's not how you use a slate," commented Curt, who also pop out of nowhere.

"Love, look at me in the eye and tell me if I care," Owen clapped the slate shut in front of Curt's face. "I went to culinary school, not filmmaking school."

"I didn't even go to culinary school," Curt chuckled.

"Well, you're lucky," added Ted. Curt shrugged, he then left the kitchen, followed by Owen.

Ted sighed, "So, the outro?"

.

"I think that's all for this video. I think I did pretty well, got more ingredients right than wrong. Maybe on the next episode I would do better, or worse. Who knows. But thanks for watching, see you next time." Ted said, closing the video. 

"Bye," Henry quietly said, even though he knew Ted _who's in the video_  wouldn't be able to hear it.

The screen showed the  _ Lezat.del _ logo, before showing Ted again, now with a laptop in front of him. The laptop was showing a video that Henry definitely recognized, a video of him showing how to cook the dish.

Ted, in the video, was smiling as he's watching the laptop. 

"Henry Hidgens and I went to the same culinary school, you know?" he said to someone beside him, a guy that Henry recognized as Curt from other videos.

"Oh really?" Curt said, not believing Ted's words.

"Yeah, we're best friends. Don't believe me?" Ted pulled his phone out and showed Curt and the camera a photo of them together.

Henry chuckled at the photo shown on the screen. They didn't look that different then compared to now, just a bit younger. 

"Okay, just friends?" Curt who's out of the frame said with teasing tone.

"Yeah, of course. I miss that guy." Ted shrugged. He then pointed at the camera and said, "Cut that out of the video."

_ Well, clearly the editor listened to him, _ Henry chuckled.

A few more conversation between Ted and his co worker, and the video ended. Henry sighed. 

Watching Ted cooking something, it really brought back a lot of memories. 

Bitter memories, sweet memories, savory memories?

Henry charged his phone and put it on his bedside table. He lay down and closed his eyes.

_ ‘I wish I could go back to those times.’ _

Right before he fell asleep, a few text notifications rang out from his phone. Henry groaned and rubbed his face roughly, but he grabbed his phone anyway.

It's a text. From Ted.

**hey henry**

**this is still henrys number right**

**its ted**

**u awake?**

**u prob arent but if u r**

**wanna talk?**

Well, seemed like he's not sleeping tonight.

 

Tbc,


	2. Pizza Perizza's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted and Henry met up, feelings happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 2nd chapter! hope you like it
> 
> English is my 2nd language, so please excuse and grammatical and spelling mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy~

It’s almost midnight, but Ted’s still awake, laying on his bed. He stared at his ceiling like it’s the most interesting thing in the world. His brain was busy thinking about one certain person.

His thought was shattered when his phone rang a few times, signaling that he received a few texts. Ted quickly grabbed his phone and checked the messages. They’re from Henry.

**Hi Ted**

**Yeah, I’m awake**

**Sure, let’s talk**

‘ _ Oh shit, he replied.’ _ Ted sat up.  _ ‘Should I call him? Uh, what if he’s tired and want to sleep?’ _ An incoming call from Henry interrupted his thoughts. Ted pressed the green button and held his phone beside his ear. “Hello?”

_ “Hello, Ted,” _ greeted Henry.

“Hi, dude. How are ya?” Ted cheerfully asked.

Henry sighed,  _ “A bit tired, but I’m fine. How are you, Ted?” _ Henry asked back. Ted could tell that Henry’s not just  _ a bit _ tired.

“I’m good. But Ry, you must be exhausted. You should sleep,” Ted said, his voice full of concern.

Henry chuckled,  _ “Well, you got me. But I can’t sleep, and I want to talk with you.” _ Henry lied, he  _ almost _ fell asleep before Ted texted him, but Ted shouldn’t know that.

“Okay then, if you say so…” Ted didn’t know what else to say.  _ ‘Should I tell him that I miss him? No, that’s weird. Should I?’ _

_ “I just watched your video,” _ said Henry,  _ “The one that’s uploaded today?” _

“Oh really? What do you think? Did I do well?”

_ “I’m genuinely impressed. It’s not a hundred percent accurate, but it’s very close. I don’t think I would be able to guess as well as you did. Well done,” _ praised Henry.

“Well, thank you, sir,” said Ted, he’s feeling proud of himself.

_ “Although, I don’t use red wine for the sauce, or at all. And I don’t cook the pork in the oven, put it in there just to keep it warm.” _

Ted rolled his eyes, “Okay, chef.” He could hear Henry chuckled. He sighed, “I miss hanging out with you and the other guys.”

_ “Yeah, I miss you too,”  _ replied Henry, followed by a yawn.

‘ _ Don’t look too much into it, Ted. He’s tired, he didn’t mean it THAT way,’ _ Ted cursed himself. “You know, we should meet up, catch up with each other and some other guys too,” suggested Ted.

_ “I haven’t talked with the others for a long time. Yeah, like a reunion with Paul, and Bill.” _

“Or just the two of us.” Ted didn’t know what he was thinking when he said that.

_ “Yeah, you and I. That could work,” _ Henry yawned again.

Ted chuckled, “We can plan that later, but now you should sleep, you must be exhausted.”

Henry hummed,  _ “I really should.” _

“Good night, Ry.”

_ “Good night, Ted.” _

Ted ended the call. He put his phone on his bedside table and lay back down. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

He couldn’t wait to meet Henry.

.

It’s Sunday afternoon. Ted entered Perizza’s, a pizza restaurant that used to be his and his friend’s favorite place to hang out. A bell above the door chimed. He looked around the place, there were only a mother and her son inside, since it's not really lunch time anymore. Nothing much has changed since the last time he was here, it’s still the warm and welcoming pizza place that he remembered.

“Ay, Teddy-boy, is that you?” the guy behind the cashier counter greeted him.

“Hello, Mr. Perisa.” Ted waved at him. Mr. Perisa owned the restaurant, and he’s always so warm and welcoming to Ted, Henry, and their friends. He gave them some advice about pizza and other cooking related things, even gave them free pizza when they got a good score on their tests.

“How’s it going? So successful now, eh? I watch you on youtube, you know.” The man left the counter to hug Ted. 

Ted chuckled and hugged him back. “Well, thank you for the support. How are you, sir?”

“Good, I’m good.” Mr. Perisa pulled away. 

One different thing from the restaurant that Ted remembered, there’s now a wall with some photos of celebrities hung on it. “There’s a wall of fame now,” he said. Ted pointed at one particular photo frame hung near the cashier. “That one is Henry, right?”

“Yeah, Henry-boy. He came visit a while ago, and recommended this place on internet. More people start coming here after, celebrity too. I’m thankful,” Mr. Perisa explained.

“I’m actually here to meet him, maybe he’s a little late.” Ted looked at his watch.

“Go sit down, you two gonna order the usual?” The man pushed Ted to the table that Ted always sat on years ago. 

“You still remember our order?” Ted asked, surprised.

“Of course, or do you want to try new menu?” 

“I think I’ll wait for Henry before ordering more. But yeah, the usual pizza.”

“Okay, I’ll get them cooked for you.” Ted thanked Mr. Perisa before he left to the kitchen.

While waiting for Henry, Ted busied himself with his phone. He’s reading the comments on his latest video, replying to them occasionally. Some complimented his skill, some talked about him and Owen being related, some talked about shipping him with Tatiana. He frowned at those. 

Tatiana’s a beautiful woman with wonderful personalities, but he didn't feel any attraction to her. And Ted knew Tati didn’t swing that way. He chose to ignore those comments for now. 

The doorbell chimed, signaling that someone entered the restaurant. Ted looked up and saw Henry by the door, looking for him. Ted raised his hand and waved. Henry saw him and smiled, he rushed to Ted’s table. Ted stood up to greet him.

"Ted!" Henry quite literally threw himself to Ted. Thankfully, Ted managed to catch him before they both fall. 

"Jeez, what gets your ass so excited?" Ted chuckled. Hugging Henry, he couldn't help but notice that he smelled nice. "Damn what's your perfume brand?" he jokingly asked.

"I missed you so much." Henry pulled away from the hug, a wide smile on his face. "And I don't wear any perfume, actually."

"Well, you smell nice." Ted shrugged and sat down.

"Is that an actual compliment or what?" Henry sat across from him.

"Duh! What do you mean?" Ted rolled his eyes.

"I can't take anything that you say seriously, okay? I've known you for years," said Henry. He rubbed his hands together and darted his eyes around the restaurant. "This place really hasn't changed a lot," he commented.

"Yeah," Ted shortly replied. His eyes were fixed on the guy in front of him. Henry also hasn't changed a lot since they last met. He's as gorgeous as Ted remember, a pair of blue eyes that really captured Ted. Voice that even the angels in heaven were jealous of. And that smile, pretty as colorful flowers in a garden. Ted didn't even realized when his own lips formed a smile.

_ 'Fuck me, I'm in love' _

"Have you met Mr. Perisa?" Henry's question brought Ted back to earth.

"Huh? Oh yeah, talked to him when I got here a few minutes ago," Ted cupped his face in his hands, covering his cheeks. He could feel them getting warmer.

"Why are you blushing?" Henry asked, a teasing smirk on his face.

"I'm not blushing."

"Did you see someone good looking? Your crush?" Henry wiggled his eyebrows.

_ 'Well, yes, but I can't tell him that,' _ Ted thought. Mr. Perisa who's walking toward their table with a tray really saved him. "Oh look, Mr. Perisa!" he exclaimed.

The restaurant owner put the tray on their table. "Henry, my boy! How are ya? Come give me a hug." 

Henry stood up and hugged the man. "I'm great, sir. How are you?" 

"Good, I'm good." Mr. Perisa pulled away. He started moving the stuff on the tray to the table. "There, cheesy pepperoni pizza, meaty mushroom pizza, and two strawberry milkshake. Now, you two enjoy. I don't want to bother."

"Thank you, sir," they both said at the same time before the man left them. They took a slice of pizza, Ted took the meaty mushroom, while Henry took the cheesy pepperoni. 

"Cheers," they said in unison and took a bite.

Ted groaned almost immediately after. "This is still so good."

"I know! The cheese in this one is-" Henry finished his sentence with a moan.

"We should probably eat this like a normal human and stop making noises like we are in a porno or something," suggested Ted after he caught a disgusted stare from the mother three tables away from them.

"So, how's life? Business?" Ted asked with his mouth full of pizza.

"Swallow your food before talking." Ted raised his thumb. "Business is going well, a bit busy and tiring, but still enjoyable."

"Have you met anyone interesting? If you know what I'm saying?" Ted wiggled his eyebrows. But his heart started racing when he asked that question.

"No, actually. Not seeing anyone," answered Henry. Ted could feel a wave of relief hit his heart.

"How about you? Are you dating anyone?" Henry asked back.

"Nah, I'm single," Ted answered shortly.

"Oh, that's great!" Henry said excitedly, and immediately got flustered. "I mean- not great 'cause you're single or alone or- I mean great that I'm not the only one that's still- you get what I mean." Henry drank his milkshake in an attempt to calm himself down.

"O...kay, I get what you mean," Ted nodded slowly.

_ 'Could it be? Maybe he… But why would he?' _

Henry coughed. "Well, the people in the test kitchen are all attractive, you know. Not even one of them?" he asked again.

Ted hummed, "Well, let's see. Tatiana's gay, Owen is my cousin, Curt is hot but he has a crush on Owen and they're pining over each other so hard that literally everyone in the test kitchen including our boss but them make a bet on who's going to confess first and believe it or not, the bet has been going for three months."

"Wow really?!" Henry's so surprised after he heard what Ted said that he had to put his slice down.

"Yeah, I am literally exposing the people in the test kitchen to you. I really hope no one else hear that," he whispered the last few words.

Henry nodded. "As a fan I feel very privileged and honored to be able to know what's happening behind the camera." 

"You should visit us sometime, be a guest star in a video or something," suggested Ted.

"Well, you know how to contact me. I would love to join you for a video."

Their conversation lasted for a good couple of hours. Talking about their jobs and remembering old memories. Like the one time Paul put chili flakes on their teacher's coffee and got a whole week of dish duty as detention. Or the time when Henry and Ted had a fist fight and became best friends after the detention's over. 

"It's odd, thinking that we used to hate each other. And now here we are, inseparable best friends," said Henry.

_ 'Would be wonderful if we're more than that,' _ Ted said in his mind. Or so he thought. Sometimes, his mouth say things that comes to his mind without him realizing it until it's too late. 

And saying anything about his love for his best friend out loud in front of said best friend was not what he's planning to do anytime soon. But his mouth seemed to have a different plan.

"What did you say?" Henry asked. His eyes were wide open, he's definitely not expecting to hear a confession like that from Ted.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Ted asked, whispering.

"About you saying that it would be great if we are more than best friends? Yes," Henry bluntly replied. 

Ted groaned. He put his head on the table and hid his face with his hands. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, I fucked up! Ted you dumb desperate bastard," he quietly cursed himself repeatedly. 

"Um, Ted? Are you okay?" Henry patted his shoulder.

"No, because I just fucked our friendship, didn't I?" he's still covering his face, murmuring his answer. 

The room was quiet for a moment, before Henry finally said, "But, what if I told you I feel the same way? Would that make it better?"

Ted lifted his head instantly. "You what?!" Ted  _ almost  _ shouted. Henry nodded. 

"You- Do you like me?" Ted asked, without screaming this time.

"I do like you, romantically. I've liked you for a while now, actually. Just, back then when we're still in school I didn't have the guts to tell you," confessed Henry. He lowered his head, trying to hide the blushing face.

"Wow, Henry I- Are you sure? Someone like me? Especially back when we're in school? How do- How?" It seemed hard for Ted to accept the fact that someone like Henry had a crush on him.

"What do you mean? You are an amazing person. You care about other people, you are funny, you are good looking-"

"No!"

"Silent." Ted pressed his lips together. Henry sighed and continued his words, "You are. And I like you, or maybe it's love. I don't know, I never experienced this before." Henry shrugged, looking down again.

"Henry," Ted called, "Would you look at me?" 

Henry lifted his head and looked at Ted. Ted gave him a smile, "I love you too. I really do. I don't even remember when it started, maybe year 11? And I didn't have the bravery to tell you about it. But the feeling hasn't changed since then."

Henry smiled back, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Ted grinned. "Damn, we could've started dating years ago."

Henry chuckled, "Yeah, but we're both cowards back then."

"But now that we know the truth," Ted offered his hand to Henry, "Would you be my boyfriend?"

Henry grinned and held Ted's hand "I would love to."

They spent the next few seconds staring at each other's eyes, hands holding each other. 

"I really want to kiss you right now," said Henry.

Ted sighed, "I do too, but I think if anyone see Henry Hidgens kissing another guy in public, that would be a big headline."

"I don't care." Henry let Ted's hand go and stood up. He moved to stand in front of Ted, before he bent down and brought their lips together. 

Ted moved his hand to hold Henry's face, and Henry had his hands on Ted's shoulder.

The kiss was soft, not rushed and no sign of lust. It's not demanding and filled with love. The feelings that they kept for themselves for years, all poured into the kiss.

It lasted for a couple minutes, before Henry pulled away. They both breathed heavily, their foreheads touching each other. 

Henry whispered, "Ted." Ted hummed. 

"My back hurts." They both laughed. Henry stepped back and sat back at his seat.

"Real romantic, Ry." Ted rolled his eyes. They both sighed.

"What should we do now?" asked Henry.

"I don't know. Wanna watch some shows at my place?" suggested Ted. 

"Sure, let's go." They both stood up and walked toward the cashier. 

"Ry," Ted called. Henry hummed and turned to him. 

Ted quickly kiss his lips. "I love you."

Henry did the same thing to him. "I love you too."

"Are we still splitting the bills?"

"Fine, I'll pay." 

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, so much."

  
  


Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy it, please leave some kudos and comments.  
> Thankyou...

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy it, please leave some kudos and comments.  
> Thankyou...


End file.
